Dreams Of A Fire-Boy's Past
by rock legend 166
Summary: Ever since Jason and Leo had their fight, Jason's been having these dreams. Dreams about Leo's past; something the seven thought they would never find out. But once the see the horrors of his past, nothing will ever be the same. Not to mention that Leo hasn't spoken a word since the fight...
1. summary

So this is one of my new stories. I'd love it if you could review. I will most likely update during the weekend. please enjoy the story! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Hera's Plan

**AUTHORS NOTE: FIRST CHAPTER! :) Are you as excited as I am, 'cause you better be! now read! And sorry for the late update!**

**DISCLAIMER: EVEN THOUGH I WISH I COULD, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

Chapter one:

Jason watched shocked at Leo's shaking figure as he retreated back to the engine room. He didn't have to turn around to know that everyone's' face matched his. But he hadn't been surprised by _Leo's_ reaction; he had been surprised by _his one_. His left cheek stung from the blow he had given him and he resisted the urge to touch it. The feeling of guily spread through his chest as he played through his miond what had happened.

_Flashback:_

_Jason was sitting in the dining hall eating with the rest of the seven, excluding Leo who said that he would be down 5 minutes. He glanced at the watch on his wrist just to confirm his thoughts. it had been 20 minutes since Leo said he would be down. Lifting his head a bit, he glanced around at the seven who were all sitting quietly, lost in their own thoughts. Piper was looking as beautiful as always with her choppy hair pulled back in a braid. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in a cute way and she kept glancing at the door with worry and hope in her expression. _No doubt waiting for the missing Latino to arrive,_he thought. The vegetarian taco was halfway done in front of her and layed lifelessly on her plate. He drifted his eyes towards the son of Mars. Frank's transformation had surprised everyone and it had been a little awkward between everyone( especially Leo), but they had grown used to it ( even though Hazel stilled called him her big teddy bear). He was eating a hot dog with ketchup and his whispers with Hazel, who was eating a bowl of shrimp gumbo, were the only reason the room wasn't completely quiet. Whatever they were talking about, Jason didn't want to know. Turning his head a little to the left, he looked at Percy and Annabeth. After a few showers( but not before Leo made a few jokes on how they could " pollute the air with there super stink") and some new clothes, they looked a lot better. Percy was devouring his sandwich, ignoring the disgusted looks his girlfriend was throwing his way. Jason silently chucked to himself before moving his eyes back to his own plate. It was a simple plate of nacho and cheese. Jason reached down to take a chip when the door to the dining hall burst open. Everybody looked at the tired figure standing at the door. The short Latino stood in all his glory and was leaning against the door frame for support, but he had the same mischievous smile on his face._

Jason shook his head as an attempt to shake the thoughts on what had just happened, stood up, and ran after Leo, ignoring the sevens shouts to come back. When he finally managed to catch up with him, Leo was at the door to the engine room and he suspected that there were tears in his eyes. He reached out a hand and wrapped it around the startled boy's wrist. However, Leo didn't hesitate to wiggle his hand out of his grip. Jason grabbed his shoulders instead and spun him around so he was facing himself. When he got a look at the smaller boy's face, he felt himself shrink back at his glare.

Leo's eyes were red and he seemed to be holding back tears. His lower-lip was quivering and his face reminded Jason of a kicked puppy who had just been told he was going to be put up for adoption. Jason took a step back and stared at his face, suddenly at lost for words. Leo's hurt face stared back at him and he felt like the son of Hephaestus was waiting for him to say something. _But what do you say to a guy you just told was a monster? _he thought. He opened his mouth in an attempt to spit out an apology, but nothing came out so he closed his mouth so that he wouldn't look stupid. Well, _stupider. _The hurt and pain grew in Leo's eyes and Jason had never wanted to slap himself more than right now.

He cleared his throat to speak but before he could, Leo opened the door to the engine room and ,without another word, slammed the door on his face. Leaving Jason standing in an empty hallway with the guilt of his words. With a sigh, he turned around and was about to start walking upstairs to answer the sevens questions ( and he _knew _that there were going to be a _lot _of questions ) when a noise caught his attention. He turned his head toward Leo's door and pressed his ear against the smooth wood. What he heard made his stomach do a flip-flop.

Sobbing.

Hear-breaking sobbing filled his ears. _Leo's _heart-breaking sobs filled his ears. Jason's body shook as he stepped back and ran to the door. Yes, he was a coward, but the thought that _he, _of all people, had been the one to make his _best friend_ cry. His hand shook as he gripped the door handle to the dining hall, and he took a deep breath. But no matter what, the noise of Leo's sobbing rang in his ears. He stared at the door before turning and starting his walk towards his bedroom.

**/break\**

Hera watched interested at the small Latino huddled together on his bed, sobbing She switched her view so she was looking at the son of Zeus, who's face was covered in guilt. Looking at the two boys, she felt an evil smile appear on her face as an idea popped into mind. _I don't think the crew know about the son of Hephaestus very well. But, of course, i could help with that _she mused in her mind. _Especially that blasted son of Zeus! I think it's time that boy, and the seven, should take a peek at what he's gone through. _As she pondered over the idea,she decided that yes, she would do it. _  
_

_Those godly children, _she thought, _will have no idea what hit them._


	3. Chapter 2:dreams,friends,and a- goddess?

**O.o I am a horrible person. I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY sorry! I have absolutely no excuse as to why I didn't update this other than I was lazy. But thanks to guest, DestinyWish, and Master1505 you guys convinced me to update today so everybody can thank them! ;) Btw I figured that I might as well make my song of the chapters related to the chapter so here you go!**

**Song of the Chapter: Miracles by Newsboys **

**Their a great band and I also love their song God's Not Dead! it's amazing and that song is played in the movie God's Not Dead which i highly recommend to all of you. And this is an EXTRA long chapter because of that ridiculously long wait(sorry! *hides in the corner in shame*)**

Chapter 2: A dream with friends... and a goddess?!

JASON POV.

Jason buried his head in his pillow as the feeling of guilt threatened to consume him. It had been 2 hours since his mistake and he had ignored all knocks, threats, and curses shouted at him through his locked door by the Seven. They had eventually stopped when they seemed to realize that they were getting no where and left about an hour ago, leaving Jason to sulk in peace. Why, why, _why _did he have to say that to Leo? Tears gathered in his eyes and he squeezed them shut. No. He would NOT cry.

_I wonder if this is how Leo is feeling right now _was his last thought before exhaustion grabbed him and he feel into a deep sleep, unaware that upstairs, on deck, the seven were all collapsing onto the floor, and a small sobbing boy was rocking himself in the corner of his room, trying to stop the flow of tears that seemed to have no end. No, he was unaware of all of this as he fell asleep, not knowing that this one dream would change his world forver.

**/break\**

Jason's eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw were a pair of sea green eyes looking back into his own. Now, the next thing that happened was something that everybody would tease him about to the end of his days.

He _screamed.__  
_

No, not the classic oh-my-god-there's-a-murderer-chasing-me scream, or even the excited scream like at a concert. Jason's scream was worse than these. Jason'd scream was the oh so classic terrified-little-girl scream.

Not that he would ever admit to screaming like a little girl.

_Moving on... _Jason quickly sat up and got to his feet as fast as humanly possible instinctively grabbing for his sword, only to find it not there.

"Woah! Chill dude! I mean no harm!"

Jason looked up and found himself looking straight at the one and only Percy Jackson. And as if that wasn't enough, behind him were Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and.. Reyna? Jason did a double take as he looked back at Reyna who seemed just as confused as him( at least he thought she was. He couldn't really see what was underneath her mask). Jason turned his head back to Percy who was looking at him with an amused expression. Just as Percy opened his mouth to say something, Jason cut him off.

"Not a word, Water Boy."

Percy nodded and said sarcastically, " Don't worry, Lightning Head. I'm sure the monsters will be absolutely _terrified _of your little girl scream." Percy's eyes danced with humor and it took everything he had not to strangle the guy. Just as he had convinced himself that maybe a punch in the face wouldn't be too bad(the guy had battled _Ares _for Hades sake!), he was tackled to the ground in a hug. He found himself with a face full of uneven, brown hair that he recognized as Piper's. Sure enough, she got of him with a sheepish- yet still cute- smile on her face.

" Sorry." she apologized, while pulling on a strand of hair. " It's just that I have no idea where we are and nobody else does either and I don't know what to do, or how to get out, or even why we're he- "

Jason silenced her by pulling her into a quick hug, before letting go. " Don't worry Piper. I'm sure everything's fine. The thing I'm mostly worried about is why everybody is here, together."

" Actually," Frank piped up, causing all eyes to go on him. Flushing a little, he continued," Leo's not here"

Jason stiffened and did a quick scan of the room; only for it to be confirmed. Jason took in a deep, shaky breath, and slowly let it out. He felt a little guilty for feeling relieved that the Latino wasn't here but when he saw him again, he wanted to know what he would say. And right now, he felt anything but ready.

" If Leo isn't here then maybe that's the reason why we're all here!" Hazel exclaimed.

" It's about time you figured that out." A new voice joined the conversation and all seven of them turned around. What they found was horrible(at least in Annabeth's opinion it was).

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the women that gazed at them with a calm expression. Voice layered thick with disgust, she nearly growled, " What do _you _want?"

Hera merely raised an eyebrow and responded, " I think it's time you all heard a story about a certain boy."

While saying this though, she never took her eyes of Jason. He shivered as a cold chill ran down his spin and he had a feeling they were now about to find out why Leo wasn't here...

**Good? Not good? plz review! I'm not sure if this story is good so if get just TWO reviews, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Bye! :)**


End file.
